We Shall Rise
by Prince-of-the-black
Summary: A cult of Earth ponies rise up in Equestria and the main six must discover their intentions before it is to late. Could this be the end of Equestria and the rise of an old foe.


A large group of earth ponies gathered in a small clearing in the everfree forest. The sounds of the chirping birds and howling timber wolves frightened the ponies. The group consisted of mares and stallions gathered under torch light. Each one nervously looking over their shoulders every few seconds to reassure themselves that they were completely safe form feral creatures and the curious eyes of any unwelcome guests. All of the ponies wore a faded red and hooded robe that covered the eyes and faces of the group members. A large robed stallions walked to the center of the clearing speaking loud enough to be heard but quite enough to not be detected.

"Brothers and Sisters of the earth!" His voice rang with power and authority. "We have gathered her tonight to discuss our new plans for the uprising of all earth ponies." His words were met with cries of approval. Ponies lowered their hoods to reveal their faces. Mares and Stallions multicolored raised their hooves above their heads in an outward gesture shouting "We shall rise" in unison.

Suddenly a fierce gale ran thru the trees grabbing leaves along the way forming a graceful ballad of air and swirling leaves. Every pony suddenly grew quite quickly scouting the area for intruders. The everfree forest had always been a mystery. The clouds moved by themselves, clouds moved lazily along the skyline by some mysterious force. It made the perfect place to gather for their secret meetings as very few of the local residents ever ventured into the forest out of pure fear. The zebra that lived in the forest lived deeper than even they dared to go and Zacora had no knowledge of the activities that went on in the woods.

Once the last pony was reassured of the safety of the location the leader began his speech once again.

"We shall no longer be at the mercy of the unicorns, and we shall rise up and claim what we deserve." He continued. "We harvest the crops that grow from the ground. We work our hooves to the bone and for what. So the princesses can sit on their thrones in the castle they use to protect themselves."

"Here, here" The crowd chanted. Raising their hooves in the same fashion as before. The stallion moved closer to the crowd. Slowly approaching the cowering mare that knelled in submission before him. He lifted her chin with his hoof. Slowly guiding her eyes to meet his.

"We shall no longer be the lowest of the ponies. Child raise your head high. For our next gathering we shall have the princess and we shall end her." The stallion lifted his hood reveling golden eyes, white fur, and glowing blonde mane. He smiled a kind smile to the mare.

"When we have the princes our plan shall unfold, and our queen shall rise. So say I, Goldstrike." The earth ponies began their final cheering. The crowd dissipating until only Goldstrike was left.

"We shall rise." He whispered. He turned quickly his cloak catching the air as he moved further from the torch light fading into the darkness of the everfree forest.

Twilight stood at a obstical course at apple acres set up courteously by her friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash as part of her flight training. The dirt track was laid with random obsticals throughout the track. Barrels. Fence posts, and trees ranging form short to tall, and fat to thin to make her flight much more arduous. Twilight was shaking from nerves. She had only had her wings for a few weeks and was barely able to stay twenty feet off the ground for very long and here she was attempting to go from hovering over the ground to flying like the wonderbolts.

"Yo, twilight, you ready or what!?" the rainbow maned mare yelled from the distance.

"Yes," twilight gulped. "Rainbow Dash, are you sure about this? Even fluttershy could out fly me!"

"Well duh," Rainbow Dash sighed. "How else are you going to get any better if you don't push your limits."

Twilight whimpered in fear. She had been out in the empty orchard since the crack of dawn doing wing ups, stretches, flight laps, and generally gruesome training regiments. Her wings hurt and felt like lead. Still she knew that Rainbow Dash was right. She needed to build her wing strength and show others that as a princes she needed to look strong.

"Hey princes, get your head out of the clouds." Rainbow Dash snapped "If you work hard you'll be up in the clouds soon enough."

Twilight slowed her breathing to steady deep breaths and sprinted off. She unfolded her wings and rose four feet in the air. Navigating thru trees and fence posts. Flying past the first set of obsticals into the second set that held the various apple trees. Narrowly missing the first few she began to buil confidence until she heard a familiar purple and green dragon.

"Twilight!" yelled Spike.

"Spike what are you doing umph." Twilight spoke as she hit a tree at full force. As she fell down she hit several branches on her way down knocking dozens of apples to the ground with her.

"uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...spike..." She whispered in a confused moan. Spike sprinted to her as soon as she fell to the ground.

"TWILIGHT! Are you okay?" he asked. Twilight could hardly focus as her vision blurred. As soon as her sight cleared up she looked up at spike in frustration. Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could and landed ten feet next to where Twilight landed and trotted over to Spike and Twilight.

"Spike," she said in anger. "She almost killed herself, whats so important?"

"Sorry Dash," Spike apologized. "But Princes Celestia sent a letter."

Twilight had gained her vision back and tried to sit on her hind quarters but the pain stopped her from sitting completely straight. She held her hooves to her aching head clutching her throbbing Cranium until the pain subsided.

"Give me the leader Spike." Twilight winced. Spike handed her the slightly ruffled scroll that still smelled of the little dragon's fire. The letter smelled of fire and something that Twilight was sure was ice cream. She would have to find a better hiding place for the frozen delicacy.

_**Dear Twilight, **_

_** I am sorry to interrupt what I am sure is a wonderful time with your friends but I require your assistance at Canterlot. You off course should bring your friends Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie as this also concerns them. If you would please come to the castle as soon as possible. Please it is a matter of ut most importance.**_

__If the princes would write to her in such a manner than it must be important.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight spoke to her multi-colored friend. "Celestia needs us at Canterlot.__Can you go get Applejack, and I'll get Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Why? Whats going on?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously.

"I don't know, just go get Applejack. We'll find out when we get there." Rainbow Dash nodded and flew off in a stream of rainbow colors. Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash fly away. She instructed Spike to climb onto her back. As soon as Spike was on her back Twilight activated her magic, and her body was surrounded in a flash of white light as she teleported to Fluttershy's cabin.


End file.
